Fast Beat: Gakuen Konoha
by sacredbell34
Summary: Sometimes reality isn't what it turns out to be. You have to break away from the illusions that others try to get you to believe to truely understand what it means to be alive...


**This is apparently the first story i have posted on fanfiction. I'm not all that good of a writer in my opinion, so bare with me please. I'm trying to keep the characters in character but im not too good at doing that since i'm used to making up my own original stories. So here is the first chapter of Fast Beat.**

* * *

The ate bell rang starting class. Kakashi-sensei walked into the classroom and picked up his..."notebook". "Good Morning class today you will be having a Pop quiz. Do your best." He says and starts to pass out the quiz. The class groans.

"Crap." Naruto complains undeer his breath.

"What's wrong?" Can't handle a little quiz, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked giving his infamous fake smile.

"No, but i can handle annoying punks like you." Naruto threatened.

"Shut up you two." Sakura hissed, "we're having a quiz."

Naruto groaned as Kakashi-sensei placed the test on his desk. Naruto stared at the paper as if it was written in a different language. Might a well be. He didn't understand a damn thingon it. Kakashi was back at the front of the room and Naruto leaned over to Hinata who was sitting in front of him. "Hey Hinata could you show me your anwsers?"

Hinata opened her mouth to anwser when Kakashi said,"by the way class if i catch you cheating that will be and hour after school of clean up duty." His eyes trailed to Naruto who was pretending to do his work. That's one thing that sucks about going to an Academy with strict teachers...it's do fricken hard to cheat without a crafty plan.

"i-i'm sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata flushed and went back to the Quiz. Naruto groaned and laid his head on the desk. This is going to be a long day...

" Hope everyone had a good lunch 'cause here comes you quiz scores." Kakashi announced in an upbeat mood.

The class groaned and muttered a few complaints. Kakashi started to pass out the scores. Naruto sat at his desk not even wanting to think about what he scored. "Who cares about some stupid quiz… not like it matters anyway?" He mumbled to himself. Kakashi came by and placed the paper on his desk, "I suggest studying every once in a while Naruto." He said and moved on.

Naruto looked. _Crap_. He thought. _Scored a 56 that's barely close to passing. _

Sakura leaned over, "Naruto can't you even earn a descent grade for once?" She complained. "I stayed behind after school just to tutor you, out of the goodness of my heart and you end up failing anyway. You know this makes me look bad also." She nagged

"Kakashi-sensei made you stay back." Naruto pointed out.

"Details."

Hinata blushed" I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun but I couldn't let you look at my paper, (can't bring herself to say cheat) we could have got into big trouble."

Sakura turned to Hinata, "You don't need to apologize, Hinata. He shouldn't have suggested the idea of cheating in the first place."

"I had no choice I didn't understand a damn thing on that test." Naruto complained

"That's what studying is for, Naruto-kun." Sai said butting in.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Sai's right Naruto,"

Naruto looked at Sai like he wanted to ring his neck. "Oh yeah, that rich coming from a guy like you I bet you don't study at all either."

Sai lifted up his paper showing an 89 score. "I'm pretty moderate when it comes to it."

Naruto was really pissed. Even Sai did better then him. But it's not like he cared anyway it was just a stupid quiz why get so worked up over it? Naruto stared at his paper and grabbed. It's nothing but junk anyway. He crumpled it up and tossed it into the garbage can. Sakura frowned.

"You should keep that you know, so you can study for exams."

"I'll do what I always do study the night before the exams."

"And look where that got you."

"I made it to high school right."

Sakura shook her head. "You're unbelieveable."

* * *

**Gah! I hope this wasn't too baad. But i've gone brain dead and don't know what more to type. My chapter is too short T-T. If you are going to review please do so honestly and maybe give some friendly advice.**


End file.
